Quantum computers are machines that perform computations using the quantum effects between elementary particles, e.g., electrons, holes, ions, photons, atoms, molecules, etc. Quantum computing utilizes quantum-mechanical phenomena such as superposition and entanglement to perform computation. Quantum computing is fundamentally linked to the superposition and entanglement effects and the processing of the resulting entanglement states. A quantum computer is used to perform such computations which can be implemented theoretically or physically.
Currently, analog and digital are the two main approaches to physically implementing a quantum computer. Analog approaches are further divided into quantum simulation, quantum annealing, and adiabatic quantum computation. Digital quantum computers use quantum logic gates to do computation. Both approaches use quantum bits referred to as qubits.
Qubits are fundamental to quantum computing and are somewhat analogous to bits in a classical computer. Qubits can be in a |0> or |1> quantum state but they can also be in a superposition of the |0> and |1> states. When qubits are measured, however, they always yield a |0> or a |1> based on the quantum state they were in.
The key challenge of quantum computing is isolating such microscopic particles, loading them with the desired information, letting them interact and then preserving the result of their quantum interaction. This requires relatively good isolation from the outside world and a large suppression of the noise generated by the particle itself. Therefore, quantum structures and computers operate at very low temperatures (e.g., cryogenic), close to the absolute zero kelvin (K), in order to reduce the thermal energy/movement of the particles to well below the energy/movement coming from their desired interaction. Current physical quantum computers, however, are very noisy and quantum error correction is commonly applied to compensate for the noise.
Most existing quantum computers use superconducting structures to realize quantum interactions. Their main drawbacks, however, are the fact that superconducting structures are very large and costly and have difficulty in scaling to quantum processor sizes of thousands or millions of quantum-bits (qubits). Furthermore, they need to operate at few tens of milli-kelvin (mK) temperatures, that are difficult to achieve and where it is difficult to dissipate significant power to operate the quantum machine.